


Truth or Dare

by Kelkat9



Series: Dark!Doctor [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Drunkenness, F/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Ten, Rose and the Corsair are on a mission to retrieve the Cask of Rassilon.  They meet up with a gypsy in an alien bar.  Drunkeness, snogging and Truth or Dare happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ALS Fic Challenge on Tumblr

The old masonry walls of the musty back room vibrated with the rousing sound of music and singing coming from the main area of the Tarlakan bar known only as The Headless Monk. Rose was giggling next to the Doctor where they, the raven haired Corsair, and blue skinned Tarlakan gypsy named Boe were having a little party. Of course, any party with a certain two Time Lords and one Uncommon Rose was never typical. Nor, was the invitation of the notorious gypsy Boe coincidental. He had information about an ancient Time Lord artefact they'd been asked to retrieve – the Cask of Rassilon.

Rose was laughing so hard tears pricked her eyes as she listened to the Corsair tell another one of his outlandish tales from his past.

"You should have been there, Flower!" he crowed, grabbing a bottle of fine Tarlakan Tequila from the low square table they lounged around. After a long swig, he leaned back on the blue and green satin pillows. "The Maises are normally a jolly group. The exception being their period of Woe and Despair which of course, himself over there landed us in."

"I did not!" the Doctor retorted, scowling as he sat up and jostled Rose next to him sloshing an amber liquid out of his brass coloured goblet. "It was your fault! You set the coordinates!"

"Me?" the Corsair bellowed, holding the dusty green bottle up in the air. "Was you piloting. I was just lending a hand." He winked at the gypsy Boe who leaned into the Corsair, his yellow eyes zeroed in on a top two buttons of the Corsairs ruffled white shirt that had conveniently revealed an expanse of his toned chest.

The Doctor growled and enjoyed a long sip from his goblet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he fell backwards toward Rose and looked at her with amusement and something more akin to a lusty _let's go shag against the wall_ look.

Rose snuggled into his side and plucked the goblet from his hand setting it down as she leaned over for a good long snog.

The Corsair grinned, his blue eyes sparkling as he waved a hand at the snogging couple. "See what I have to put up with, Boe my fine friend! They can't keep their hands off each other even to focus on a universal ending calamity."

The gypsy cocked his head to the side watching the now groping couple as Rose straddled the Doctor's lap. Gold chains around the gypsy's neck clinked as he leaned into the Corsair and toyed with one of the many gold rings piercing his ears.

"You're friends understand pleasure," he said wrapping his blue lips around the words.

"That they do. Not unlike you," the Corsair flirted back, leaning in closer until his breath ghosted the gypsy's gold clad earlobe. "I hear you have the secret to the ultimate pleasure."

The gypsy grinned revealing white even teeth, sliding his hand onto the Corsair's thigh.

"Indeed. We are like you. We ride the universal winds wherever they take us, enjoying life, all it has to offer and learning its secrets."

"And the universe does have a lot to offer," the Corsair agreed and ran a finger down the gypsy's cheek. "And what special pleasure has the universe offered you lately?"

The Gypsy Boe laughed and leaned back looking at the Corsair. "You will have to do better than that, Corsair," he responded, shaking a ring clad finger at him.

The Corsair, brought the bottle to his lips and tipped it back with flourish.

Rose and the Doctor released each other with a giggle and satisfied moan. Rose looked over at the gypsy who's attention turned to her.

"Come now Boe, all we want is in on the fun. I hear you're an expert in items of erotica. Maybe we could share information or I dunno something," she suggested with a tongue teasing smile.

The Doctor tugged her back to him. "I'll decide _what_ something," he growled and shot a dark possessive look at her.

"Mmmm, I know you will," she purred and nuzzled into his neck. The Doctor looked at Boe, his arm wrapped around Rose.

"So Boe, up for a little exchange, a bit of commerce maybe?"

Boe leaned into the table, gazing at the Doctor. "Perhaps an exchange of information?" he suggested.

Rose sat up, her eyes bright. "I know! Let's play a game – truth or dare!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and shot her an annoyed look. "Really, Rose? Truth or Dare? That's a bit…"

"Fucking brilliant!" the Corsair shouted and slammed the bottle down on the table jostling glasses and bowls filled with nuts, fruits and dried meats.

The Doctor sighed and plopped back against the pillows, cradling his goblet in his hand and pouted. Rose was bouncing with excitement, reached over for the Corsair's bottle and sipped it. She squinted her eyes and her face puckered at the liquor that tasted like rancid wood soaked alcohol. After a few coughs and the Doctor slapping her back she nodded her head.

"Right, Corsair, you go first, ask me something good!"

The Doctor sat up. "What? Why does he get to go first?"

Rose directed an annoyed look at him. "'Cos you're being a git and I say so." She turned to the Corsair smiling.

"Truth or Dare, Flower?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"What the hell, truth!" she answered with a bit too much enthusiasm.

The Doctor groaned and shut his eyes as he banged his head on the pillows. "Don't do that."

The Corsair rubbed his hands together as the gypsy looked on with amusement.

"Fairest Rose, tell me no lies – You and the Oncoming Storm there, best sex, Wall, Bed or Console?"

"Well that's a tough one," Rose confessed twirling a pieced of hair around her finger as she smiled and looked coyly over at the Doctor who was frowning.

"Rose," he growled in warning.

She giggled and looked back at the Corsair. "None of the above."

"What!" the Doctor shouted, face flustered and mouth opening and closing as his hurt ego overruled his need for privacy.

"Well to be honest, the best sex and I mean the really hot stuff with, you know the big one." She winked at the Corsair who was grinning lasciviously and looking at the Doctor. "I mean if were going for screaming orgasmic sex, I've got to pick the shower."

The Corsair laughed and slapped his hand on the table. "Nothing like a good shower shag!"

The Doctor's face transformed as a cocky, dark sexual smile emerged. Some of his hair fell rakishly across his forehead as he leaned over toward Rose, wrapping an arm about her waist and pulled her into his lap. "And we always go for the screaming," he growled.

Rose giggled as he nipped at her neck. "Always," she agreed in a throaty voice.

"Before we lose you to the closest bath house, Flower you're next," the Corsair said, grabbing his bottle and taking a swig.

The Doctor, halted his oral fixation on her neck and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Must we?"

Rose looked at him, a naughty glint in her eye. "Yeah, we must."

"Fuck," he muttered and gulped his drink before tossing the empty goblet on the table where it clanked against another bottle. He attempted to squelch a belch before directing a somewhat drunken look at her. "Right, go on then." He waved his hand in the air and exhaled.

"Truth or Dare, Doctor?" she asked with a grin.

He looked into her eyes and took a quick telepathic peek through their bond and saw nothing good would come from the truth option. In fact, he was quite sure that truth would be very bad for him and result in no super orgasmic shower time and he was rather looking forward to that.

He cursed under his breath. "Dare," he said and winced.

"Dare?" the Corsair asked with a slight chuckle. "What kind of Time Lord are you?'

"The kind that's gonna have a long hard shag tonight so zip it!" He looked at Rose who was shaking with her attempt not to laugh.

"Well?" he groused.

"Hmmm, let me think," she said, tapping a finger against her chin and looking around the room. And then she saw it. The mammoth ice chiller the bar used to make some of their exotic frozen drinks. She looked him up and down and decided it would serve him right for announcing to the Corsair and their gypsy friend how they were gonna shag later. It would be the perfect test of that superior Time Lord biology he always boasted about.

She stood up, stumbling a bit over the pillows in her slightly inebriated state before walking toward the large silver tank humming in a corner. She drummed her fingers on it and tilted her head to the side as she looked at him. "Think maybe you could use a dip, Doctor."

His brow furrowed and he squinted his eyes. "What? A dip in there?"

The Gypsy, Boe, arched his brow and directed a curious look at the Corsair. "Does she not want the pleasure he promised or is this some form of sexual stimulation? I've heard that ice can be used to titillate the senses but usually applied at strategic pleasure points."

The Corsair smiled and looked over at Rose who was grinning at the Doctor. "Naw, she's just torturing him 'cos she loves him."

For the first time, Boe looked a little unsure. He watch the Doctor stand up and peel his jacket off, almost falling over as he tossed it aside. He staggered over to Rose and glared at her.

"Come on Doctor, show me some of that Time Lord superiority." She leaned over to him and whispered into his ear. "Promise I'll warm you up good and proper afterwards."

He quirked a smile and pressed his forehead against hers. "Will there be a hot and steamy shower?"

"If you're good and we wrap up…things then maybe they're be a massage too." Her hands rested at his waist band where she wiggled some fingers beneath his trousers to scrap the tender skin on his waist. He shuddered.

"Right, let's just…" He nodded and opened up the vat of icy water. His face scrunched up as the cold hit him. "Blimey," he muttered.

"Come on you old scallywag!" the Corsair shouted. "Show the flower what you're made of!"

He glowered at the Corsair before looking at Rose one more time. "Bottoms up."

She grinned. "You bet they will be!" She then slapped him on the arse.

He jumped and shot her a speculative look, staring pointedly at her cleavage before turning to his task. He pulled a chair over, climbed up and without further ado, jumped in, sinking into the icy water up to his chest. He looked over at Rose who walked over and pressed his head down, submerging him. He shot up and shook his head, wiping water out of his eyes as his body fought to maintain its temperature. "You satisfied?"

"Yep!" she said and helped him out only to have him press his cold, drenched body around her. She squealed as he peppered her with cold kisses.

Boe looked at the Corsair. "If this is what you consider erotic, perhaps you do need my assistance."

The Corsair leaned into him just as the Doctor and Rose marched back, the Doctor shaking icy droplets of water on them. Both men flinched backwards. The Doctor clapped his hands together and grinned. "Right, I'm next and I think I'll choose Boe!"

The Gypsy looked the wet, ice covered Doctor up and down and swallowed hard. "Perhaps we should focus on our transaction. I believe I heard you were looking for a certain artefact with a reputation for erotic side effects." The Corsair grinned and winked at the Doctor.

"Boe, my friend, let's you and I have us a discussion whilst the Flower here warms up the Doctor."

"Oh, we'd be happy to stay," the Doctor offered as he flicked some ice at the Corsair and Boe.

"No!" Boe exclaimed as he slid closer to the Corsair. He looked at Rose, who was rubbing her sodden clothes and was shivering slightly.

Rose looked back at him and could see he was looking more amenable toward negotiating with them. "Um, we wouldn't want to be rude, Boe. I mean you didn't even get to play," she suggested, smiling sweetly. "I'm sure the Doctor has some really great ideas for…"

"Un-necessary," Boe interrupted. I am sure the Corsair and I can reach an agreement. "You and your mate should continue your unusual sexual practices…as you see fit elsewhere."

"Why Boe, I'd have thought you'd understand the erotica of an ice bath. Huh." The Doctor shook his head and turned to Rose. "Guess everyone has their own kink. Come on love, let's leave them to their boring…whatever," he said, waving a hand and arching a brow at the Corsair who merely took another swig of his bottle of tequila.

Rose grabbed his hand. "Come on my oncoming ice storm, let's get frosty."

The two left the Corsair to his negotiations which may have taken a decidedly drunken and possibly lecherous turn whilst the Doctor and Rose found a private bath for two where they melted together in the most delicious way, screaming several times. That is, until the local police force broke down the door. Hence, commenced a bit of naked running, a bit of wall shagging, a quickie at the TARDIS console and collapsing, giggling and snogging into their bed where the Doctor proceeded to show Rose the shower was not the only place for the perfect shag.


End file.
